Anything That You Please
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kendall has always been the nerd. Glasses,Braces,Bullied. But one day he's noticed by Dak Zevon who invites him to his party,but there he hooks up Logan Mitchell,Carlos Garcia,and James Diamond. And everything he's ever known changes. For the better or for the worst Kendall doesn't know. OT4. Mpreg


**This is the very first3 chapter to Anything That You Please,and yes the guys live in an alternative universe were men can get pregnant as well as women,and pretty much everyone is bisexual. So,Kendall is a huge nerd, James,Carlos and Logan are jocks to a point, and Kendall has actually been crushing on them for a while soo...  
**

* * *

"Come on mom give me my glasses back!" Kendall demanded of his mother, his mother had taken his glasses away from him and stuffed them right down her shirt,and there was no way in hell he was going down there.

"No sweetheart. Its time for you to be a big boy and wear these contacts," she said, shoving the blue box in his face, Kendall scowled as he snatched the box from her hands,looking at it in disgust. He had never wore contacts before,all he wanted was his huge ugly black glasses back,he liked his glasses.

"Mom I want my glasses." Kendall told her.

"What kind of teenage boy wants glasses Kendall? Look, these contacts are amazing, they last up to three days and you can even wear them in your sleep, there designed to be super comfortable and everything. You'll love them sweetheart. I promise." His mother,Kimberly tried to assure him.

But Kendall wasn't having it.

"No mom. I want my glasses. Give them to me right now." Kendall demanded,stomping his foot.

"Kendall your not getting the fucking glasses back. They make you look hideous. Now wear the fucking contacts. You got your braces out yesterday and now you get your glasses. Don't you want to be normal like everyone else?"

Kendall winced at his mothers harsh tone, his heart thudded hard in his chest, seeming heavier then normal, the center of his heart literally ached in pain, his mother was a harsh women at times, she really didn't think about any one's feelings besides her own. Not Kendall's, not his older sister Kayla's, not his younger sister Katie's.

Only Kimberly. It was all about Kimberly. Selfish bitch.

Kendall could blame his father for leaving them when he was four, his mother was a real bitch,and both Kendall and his sisters agreed on that.

Kendall said nothing, his face tightened as he walked out of the room, the plastic box in his hand as he walked into the bathroom, he put the wretched contacts into his eyes as he got ready for the day,brushing his hair,then his teeth before putting on his clothes, tight skinny black jeans, and a white graphic T-shirt that had green and blue art on it.

He ran past his mother who was in the living room,grabbed his jacket and ran into his car, his back pack slung over his shoulder,as he wiped at his agitated eyes. He knew it would take him a while to get used to the offensive objects in his eyes, but that didn't mean he forgave them for causing his eyes such a pain.

He grumbled all the way to school. Sherwood high school...well it was a high school. Kendall had always liked school,he loved learning. About everything. Creative Writing, Chemistry, Calculus, were just some of the classes that he was currently taking, he was smarter then a good part of that school,if not everyone in it. And he took pride in his intelligence.

In a weird way,he loved being smart. It put him on a higher level than everyone else for once in his life, colleges have been at him since he was a freshman,and he could get into any school that he could want. Harvard, Yale, Brown. Ive League was his escape from this horrid home in the damp,and depressing state.

Or maybe it was just his home life he loved Minnesota actually. He loved the snow,and the relaxed him and put him into a creative mood he loved it almost as much as he loved the rain,and thunder storms. He wanted to go to school for English, he wanted to be a writer, a thousand other doors were opened for him, but he choose English,one of the most risky things to go into.

He could be anything. A lawyer, a politician, a doctor, A teacher, A pharmacist, he could easily be rich as fuck,but that's not what he wanted, he wanted to be a writer, because it was one of the only things that had ever made him happy. His mother was a high school teacher at a private school near by,and she was already making Kayla follow in her foot steps,which Kendall knew was wrong.

Teaching wouldn't make Kayla happy. It wasn't that she didn't love children,because she did,she wanted a large family one day,and it wasn't that she didn't like helping people, it was just that she wanted to help people in a different way.

She wanted to be a Child and Adolescent Psychiatrist.

She wanted to help children and adolescents over the hard years of early living,and she had wanted to be one ever since she,Kendall and Katie had been sent to one a few years before when there father had left.

Kimberly had been wanting to force Kendall into teaching too,but he wasn't having it. There was no way he was going to teach at some stuck up private school, were kids acted as if they had rail road bars stuck up there asses.

Kendall had been forced to the private school that his mother worked at from Pr-school to third grade,but then he had forced his mother to let him go to public school, he hated private school. Or at least he hated that one.

Everyone there was shallow and full of themselves,and that was just the eight year old's that Kendall had had to deal with, the school was from Pre-K to 12, so he couldn't imagine that people would get any better over the years.

Katie,and Kayla were still forced to stay in the school by there mother, but Kendall refused too, instead he went to the local public school and things were...better. Kind off. Kids weren't as full of themselves, more down to earth then the children in the private school. But still,every school has there whiny whores,and shallow bitches,and Kendall quickly found that out in middle school.

Sixth grade to be exact,the same year that Kendall had gotten his braces, sparkly silver metal and dark sapphire blue rubber bands. No one had said anything. Not a word. Until fucking _them. _Those three fucking girls who were content on destroying his life.

Jo Taylor, Peggy Green, and Sandy Wells.

Two evil blondes,and one blonde that dyed her hair brown because she thought she was smart. Wrong. She was the dumbest bitch Kendall had ever came across. All of them were. Kendall was sometimes surprised that there intelligence went beyond laying on there back and spreading there legs. And at times, he doubted that it did. No wait. Getting on there knees and opening their mouths. There. That's how long there intelligence went.

It had started in sixth grade, Kendall was the first one done with his work as he always was, he had pulled out one of his favorite books, _The Complete Sherlock Holmes, _at his desk all alone completely content with the world. There teacher had left the room, and the girl that was in the next row over, Josephine Taylor. _Swee__t._**Innocent. **_Perfect. Little **Josephine Taylor.** _Leaned right over and slapped him right on his head, making his glasses fall in pieces on the floor. Kendall,who was then half blind, got to his knees and got to the floor, trying to look for his broken glasses, Jo then stomped on his spine with her high heeled snow boot and called him brace face, because even then, at eleven Jo was the biggest bitch in history. What eleven year old wore high heels for god sakes? Did her father even look at her before she left the house?

And Sandy and Peggy weren't any better. They wore small dresses that matched Jo's and wore boots that matched Jo's. Did they choose what they wore the night before with one another or something? Most Likely. They were all stuck up snobby rich bitches. The only reason they weren't in a private or boarding school was they were dumb. as. fuck. Kendall wished they were. Then like, England or China would have to deal with them. That would be nice.

Ever since then Kendall was mad fun of by them. For no reason at all. Apparently being different was a bad thing. But Kendall didn't care he liked being different. He was special. One day he would get away from this. From everyone. From his mother. From those bitches. From everyone who had ever hurt him. Just two more years. Finishing Junior year,and then Senior year.

Then he could go to Connecticut to Yale,Or he could go to Massachusetts to Harvard. That was his dream. To get the fuck away from them.

Was there anyone he would miss? Katie. Kayla. His best friend Stephanie.

Oh yeah Stephanie. He really loved her. She was the only one who stood up for him one of the only ones that gave a fuck about him, she was like his older sister in a way. They had met in sixth grade a few months after the Jo and snow boots accident and ever since then they had been best friends.

Stephanie was a little weird. She loved horror movies and said strange things about ghosts and demons that scared the living hell out of him. But if she could accept him for his faults, then he could accept her. In most ways they were polar opposites, Stephanie was Loud, Tough, spoke her mind no matter what. And Kendall was...Quiet. Shy. Kept his opinion inside. But then there those ways they were the same.

They were sweet. kind. They accepted everyone for who they are and opened there hearts to everyone in need. And they both hated Jo Taylor. Yup. Something they connected so fondly over.

When Kendall finally got to school Stephanie was standing outside the school,hands stuffed into her dark purple jacket, her dark hair wiping around her face. Kendall walked over to her shyly, keep his mouth clamped shut and keeping his face down, Stephanie linked arms with him without a word, only bickering away when they entered the school.

"Omg Kendall you look so adorable! Smile for me!" The semi insane girl requested, Kendall gave her a shy smile and she grinned.

"Every dude in this school is gonna wanna fuck you after today Kendall." She snickered as they walked over to there lockers, Kendall blushed, embarrassed at the very thought.

"So how was your date with Lucy last night anyways?" Kendall asked, wanting to change the subject.

"She's so amazing Kendall! You would love her! I mean she looks really intimidating at first glance but she's so sweet! And she's really nice to me!" Stephanie smiled. It was no secret that Stephanie was bisexual. Pretty much everyone in that town was. It was just a normal thing, actually it was rarer to be straight in there world. Kendall himself was gay. "She wore like normal clothes too! I mean she didn't have to because I love the way she looks herself,but it was nice of her."

"So are you guys going out again?"

"Yeah! We're going to Dak Zevon's party together tonight. I've never been to a Zevon's party before! I mean I've been to Taylor's, Mitchell's, and Stetson's but never to one of his. I feel bad that you cant go." Stephanie stopped, frowning at her best friend. Kendall smiled at her.

"You know me,Stephi,I dont really like parties." The blonde said truthfully.

"I know but still I- LUCY COME HERE!"

The school rocker, Lucy Mitchell smiled and came over, Kendall wasn't sure if he had ever seen the naturally brunet smile because she was happy. Smirk,yes. Cackles,yes. But never actually smile. She was must have really liked Stephi.

"Hey Stephi," Lucy said as she walked over, flickering a red high light out of her face.

"Hi Lucy! This is my friend I was telling you about last night," She blushed a little as she shoved Kendall to her side as he had ever so slowly been attempting to creep away.

Lucy smiled at him before she gave Stephanie a small hug of greeting, Kendall could have sworn he saw the girl smell the older girls hair but he said nothing. He shook Lucy's hair fearfully, afraid she would like, destroy him at any moment and let out a relieved sigh when she let go of him.

"Stephi talked about you all last night," Lucy laughed.

"And you talked all about your brother." Stephanie giggled back.

"Speaking of my lovely twin brother. MITCHELL WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I WANT YOU TO MEET MY GIRLFRIEND!" She shouted, turning around and walking down the hall a bit.

"Girlfriend?" Kendall asked with a smirk.

"I didn't tell you? Yeah she asked me the other night," She smiled, then laughed when she saw Lucy walking back over,pulling three boys by there ears. "Whatever you do,dont pass out." She told the blonde,

"Why?" he turned around and at once his mouth was dropping open and he was almost actually drooling. Lucy was pulling over the school's top jocks, Logan Mitchell Lucy's brother, and his best friends Carlos Garcia and James Diamond, Kendall had been completely in love with them since fourth grade, and Stephanie knew that.

"Keep Calm,dont cry, dont faint, dont attack them, and dont try licking there faces off sweetheart..."

"No promises." Kendall moaned as he took in Carlos' unshaven face.

"Logie this is my girlfriend Stephanie King, and her best friend Kendall." Lucy said with a growl as she released there ears, Logan smiled at her and shook her hand.

"I'm Logan,well obviously,and this is Carlos and James." The two other jocks waved at her, but there eyes were locked on the adorable blonde that was staring at them with wide eyes and a open mouth.

"Is your friend okay?" James asked with a frown on his tanned face, Stephanie looked at the blonde, sighed,and clapped her hands in front of his face. Kendall looked at her slowly. "Huh?"

"Excuse my friend he's almost too gay to function." Stephanie said shamelessly quoting Mean Girls.

Lucy burst out laughing, as Logan,James and Carlos all shared a smirk.

"Well isn't he a cutie?" Logan smirked wider.

Kendall whined and fell into Stephanie's shoulder half limp. "I think he's dead," Stephanie said cheerfully, patting the top of the blondes head.

* * *

Kendall was in Algebra class when something rather odd happened. Calculus was one of the only classes that Stephanie wasn't in, so he was used to being all by himself and sitting on his own. The seat next to him was always empty in that class so you couldn't blame him for jumping a little when the chairs metal legs scratched against the tile floor and someone sat next to him, he looked up in slight alarm, becoming even more confused when he saw who it was.

Dak Zevon.

He blushed a bit when he took in the boys impressive build, short chestnut brown straight hair, and bright blue eyes that were slightly sly and filled with laughter and smiles. Dak really was a handsome guy, so he was a bit confused why in the world he was sitting next to him instead of his number of mindless pretty followers.

"Are you new here?"

Kendall instantly turned less welcoming and more hostile. "_No." _He said coldly. "I've been going to school here since freshman year. And we went to middle school together." With that Kendall went to turn away but was stopped when he started to talk again.

"Really? I think I would have noticed someone so cute." Dak said with a grin.

Kendall turned back to him, eyes wide and cheeks flaming red. "You think I'm cute?' he asked, flabbergasted and unbelieving. No one besides Stephi had ever called him cute before today. Well Logan had..but...

"_Really _cute. Sorta hot too. Listen I'm having this party tonight. I think your friend Stephanie is coming right? She's going out with Lucy Mitchell? Well I'm inviting you to my party. So come with them okay?" Dak asked, smirking.

Kendall didn't give himself time to think about the real reason Dak was inviting him. And even if he had he wouldn't have picked up on it. He was naive when it came to those things.

"Sure."

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? Liked it? Hated it? The next chapter will be the party and maybe smut..since FF has been crazy about the M stuff lately I might just like, make it obvious they slept together and maybe have smut later on when things about the smut calm down...not sure. So questions! Is Dak actually a nice person? Why is he inviting Kendall to his party? Please Review **

**Lots Of Love,  
**

**Sarah.  
**


End file.
